For You
by Togira The Moonseeker
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! Claire/Dr. Trent. Being a farmer is hard around Christmas time, especially when everything goes wrong! A lot of fluff.
1. Bad luck

I do not own harvest moon!

This is my first harvest moon fanfic so go easy on me…btw I type how I want to this isn't school! So don't critique on not having paragraphs. Paragraphs bore me so I don't bother lol.

Btw, I LOVE DR TRENT/CLAIRE! ^-^

Plz review!

If I get enough reviews (5-10) I will continue! So who's our Trent/Clair fans?

-Moonseeker

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winter

BEEP BEEP

Claire growled as she heard her alarm go off…6 am. She slammed the alarm until it was silent.

'_Another long, cold day…I hate winter'_

She stood up rubbed her eyes and went over to the kitchen sink, she pulled out a small mirror laying in one of the nearby drawers, examining her worn face. She turned the knob and awaited the warm water.

'_Farm life sure is tough sometimes…'_

When the water finally became hot she washed her face vigorously, trying to wake up. The young farm girl twisted the water off and reached for the nearest towel to dry her face.

Then it hit her.

She dropped the towel completely and ran over to her calendar. Today was Tuesday. She gained a pound of happiness, realizing Dr. Trent would be in town tomorrow.

'_I wish he would say something more to me sometimes… not always "How is your health? Are you eating properly"…*Sigh* At least he's concerned. COME ON CLAIRE STAY POSITIVE! You are sure to win him over with his Christmas gift!…well.. I hope'_

Claire grinned as she thought about it. Every time she went into his office to chat he'd be complaining about cutting herbs up to make his medicines. He said it took him hours. There was now a new herb grinder, all electric. It even had a little slot to put in medicine samples and data would come on a small screen saying what the medicine would do for a person.

It simply was way to high tech for Claire, but all she knew is that the dark haired doctor adored it and wanted it dearly.

The farmer girl, now in a lighter mood opened the fridge, grabbed some milk and bread and inhaled it right then in there.

'_I better go milk the cows, Dr. Trent will be wanting some milk tomorrow'_

She closed the fridge, slipped her work boots on, grabbed her coat and gloves and nearly skipped out the door of her house.

Her dog, Misty watched with interest.

Once Claire was outside she stopped so suddenly she almost slipped on the icy path. She stared in horror at the crumples that were left of her stock barn made of lumber.

"BESSY! MAGG!" she screamed, tears starting to find their way to her eyes. She charged to the ruins and started to tear through the endless piles of shattered wood.

'_NO, NO, NO! PLEASE GODDESS!'_

She panted as she threw piles to the side, searching desperately for one of the few sources of money she had in the winter.

"OUCH!" She complained, as a splinter pierced her glove and reached her skin. She left it alone and continued her search through the piles.

"MOO….." grumbled what seemed to be lumber.

"MAGG!"

Claire finally reached a set of small horns and pulled, the cow jumped and kicked its way through what was left of the barn. Once the spotted animal was out she grunted and shook the dust off her, and started calling for her lost companion.

"I'm glad your safe Magg, now to find Bessy"

Claire dug for hours, finally reaching the bottom.

'_This can't be happening…why me'_

When most of the rubble was torn through she sighed. Her other cow was no where to be found under the rubble, for it must have torn its way out and ran off.

'_She knows where her home is…she will come back. I hope'_

Magg looked at Claire, it almost seemed as though she were shivering.

The worn out farm girl thought to herself once again

'_There's only one horse stall and that's for Rusty…It would be unfair to throw him in the cold…I guess I will have to make Magg a new barn…but with what…All the money I have is to that machine Dr. Trent wants…'_

Claire looked at the ground realizing what she needed to do

'_I feel terrible…'_

She walked inside and grabbed a rope halter and a blanket off her bed. She put the halter on Magg and tied her to the horse barn so she would stay out of the wind at least. Then she tossed the blanket over her and tied it in a knot.

"There you go Magg, this should help."

The cow looked at her with confusion as to why she was being tied but did not complain.

Claire jogged into the stable and climbed the hay loft. She tossed down a bale of hay for the awaiting Rusty and grabbed another bale for Magg. She left the stable and set the bale in front of Magg, who started to munch in delight.

"I suppose your too upset to give me milk huh….that's ok Magg, Ill just grab some milk from the fridge"

'_I knew I needed to save a few jugs of milk for something..'_

Claire started to make her way back to her house when she looked down and saw the blood dripping down from her hand. The splinter she had received earlier was much more serious than she thought. The wood was drenched in blood and her glove was becoming soaked.

'_I hate it when I don't realize things…this just isn't my day. Ill have to go see Dr. Hardy…to bad Trent's not in…I MEAN .'_

'_Well first things first.'_

Claire went back to her house and by then it was 11:30. She picked up her phone and called Gotz.

"You want it we Got'z it, how can I help you?" Gotz said his same old line "enthusiastically"

"Hey um, this is Claire"

"HI CLAIRE!"

She pulled the phone away quickly as the man bellowed into the phone.

"Yeah um, I need you to build me another barn…my last one was destroyed through the night."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that" his voice seemed saddened, knowing his worked failed her. "Ill start today if you have the money for me, you need materials too right?"

"Yeah" She sighed "All my materials were destroyed also…Ill have to use the money Iv been saving up for a prese- I mean…for a pond. How much will this cost me?"

"Hmm" He simply replied, "I would say a good 70,000 g, that's if you need it done ASAP. And that's all the materials included"

'_WHAT IS THIS GUY NUTS!'_

"Umm…"

"This is a discount just for you!"

'_THAT'S A DISCOUNT!….ugh…Magg your lucky I love you'_

"_Alright, be here today as soon as you can, the money will be in the house on the kitchen counter, I wont be here I have other things to do today…Please feel free to walk in and grab it."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yup, thanks Gotz"_

"_Ok bye Claire"_

_The phones both clicked. She inhaled deeply. "This is going to be a hard winter…"_

_She left her house and walked on the path to town, with her hand now stinging and shooting pain through her arm._


	2. Gotta love technology

I do not own Harvest moon! I do not own Harvest moon! I do not own Harvest moon!!!!!!

Thanks for the quick reviews on chapter 1! I'm really excited about writing this fic!

Hope you all enjoy, and for those of you who are wondering, no this isn't just a Christmas tale… it has a lot more meaning than that so you don't need to be in the holiday season to enjoy. =)

As always please review =)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire dragged her worn body into Dr. Hardy's office….house place. She did not even bother knocking. She quickly helped herself to a chair and let out a huge sigh, every muscle in her body was aching.

"Well hello to you too" he chuckled lightly. "You do know it is Tuesday, correct?"

"Haha…funny" Claire grinned. It was more of a personal joke. Her and Dr. Hardy were good buddies now, since she visited a lot. Every time she stopped by other than on Wednesday Dr. Hardy would crack a joke.

"I love giving you a hard time girl" he reached into his pocket and seemed to press something. Then his smile slipped away, "You look pretty bad Claire, are you alright?"

"Well" she looked down, "My hand is um…kind of hurting. Could you maybe help me out here" His gaze dropped down to her still gloved hand, her tan glove had become a dull barn red color.

"Ahh! Ouch had did that one happen?" He was quick for an old man for he had already had bandages in his hand and a bottle of peroxide.

"Well… there must have been a storm last night or early this morning because my barn was wrecked…completely torn apart. My cows were under the rubble and I had to tear through the lumber to get to them" Her eyes started to well.

'_No Claire, not here, not right now'_

"That's terrible news! Hold on this might sting a bit"

'_In doctor language that means a lot'_

She gripped onto the chair with her left hand, allowing her right to rest freely in his hands.

He grabbed a pair of scissors and started hacking away at the glove. He made a small hole and continued to cut the rest of the glove off her hand, leaving the area around the splinter untouched. Dr. Hardy then observed the splinter with interest.

"This is very deep Claire, but it must come out. On three. 1..."

'_OH MY GODDESS THIS IS GONNA HURT!! '_

"2..."

'_AHH STOP!'_

"3" He yanked the splinter out of her hand quickly and covered the spot just as swiftly 'with a patch of gauze.

"AHHHHH! OUCH!" Claire screamed, but of course more than just those few simple words were running through her mind.

"Sorry about that but it had to happen" Dr. Hardy said with his professional voice.

The door to Dr. Hardy's hospital opened with a loud bang noise. This made Claire and Dr. Hardy jump in surprise…and there he was. Dr. Trent stood with a small crate under one arm and the other was still in the air. He only held that pose for a fraction of a second and was already at Claire's chair. He practically threw the crate aside and grabbed her hand away from Dr. Hardy.

"Claire what happened! Are you ok?" His face looked frantic, full of panic. Claire took some time to see what was happening and gave off a small grin. "I'm fine Dr. Trent. Just got a splinter that's all." He peered into her eyes with concern,

"How?"

"From lumber…" she simply stated, completely leaving out this mornings events.

"Claire you must be more careful!"

'_Here we go…"_

" You have to take good care of yourself!…" he continued to ramble on about how health was important but Claire dazed off to find Dr. Hardy's eyes. He was laughing to himself behind Dr. Trent's Back. Just like a child. Claire gave Dr. Hardy a death stare as if that would inform Dr. Hardy to tell Trent to stop, but of course Dr. Hardy couldn't resist a good laugh, so he did nothing. Once Trent was done with his speech he simply asked,

"…ok?'

"Oh…yes Dr. Trent I will definitely try to be more careful….not to be rude or anything but why are you here, its Tuesday today." She asked. His Doctor face swept off him and he grinned.

"Well I had a case of medicine to deliver to Dr. Hardy. I made it myself it's a muscle relaxer!"

" That's an achievement!"

"Yeah I know, right?" Trent removed the gauze off her hand to reveal a small hole where the splinter had been. Without saying a word he poured the peroxide on there and set more gauze on it. Claire jumped lightly, it was stingy and irritating. Trent mouthed a "I'm sorry" and grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around her hand snuggly and clipped it. "Please you have to be more careful" he looked gently into here eyes. His eyes were coal black but spilled out concern.

"Y-yes Doctor"

"Thank you…here." He pulled out a tube of antibiotic cream from his pants pocket and handed it to her. "Change the bandage twice a day and put this on it. This will keep the infection out and it will heal better"

"Ok" she grabbed the tube from his hand, her fingertips slightly grazing his soft palm. This made her shudder lightly.

"Are you ok? You cold?" Dr. Trent asked, still not one hundred percent at ease.

"Yes, a little" she lied.

"Well no wonder your coat is so thin, how can you work outside like that!"

"When I work I don't think about it really. I stay warm cause I'm always moving" she stated.

"That's not an excuse for a light jacket on in winter. Here," He peeled off his brown winter jacket, the jacket had a heavy lining of wool. "I can walk you home if you'd like so you can stay warm in an actual jacket." Then Claire looked at him, he was not in his normal white lab coat but he was in just a black t-shirt with brown kakis. She stared at him unknowingly.

'_HES NOT WEARING HIS LAB COAT! GODDESS WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!…please no more damage to my property! And, wow he looks…built!'_

With the lab coat on she never really actually looked at Trent's features, they were always hidden away. His muscles were slightly toned, just enough to be looked at.

"um…Claire?"

"Oh! Sorry, um…no thank you Dr. Trent. Please I don't want to be a burden to you, you're a busy man." a blush started to creep up on her face.

"Nonsense its not a big deal! I'm on my way back to town anyway!" without allowing Claire to say anymore he wrapped his winter jacket around Claire, forcing her to stick her arms through the sleeves, even though her fingertips did not even reach the end. He buttoned up a few buttons.

He then turned to face Dr. Hardy, who already had the crate open and was inspecting Trent's work.

"This is very impressive Dr. Trent"

"Thank you. Did you need anything else?"

"Not at the moment, thank you though" the old man replied.

"Alright I will be taking Claire home then, I will be in first thing tomorrow. Good evening." With that he waved his hand towards Claire, issuing her to get up and follow. Trent opened the door for her and Claire slipped outside.

When Claire was out a good 15 feet, Trent pulled out his pager and gave a big smile to Dr. Hardy. "Thanks I owe you one"

"No problem, I'm just shocked at how fast you got here!" Dr. Hardy started pouring Dr. Trent's fake concoction down the drain.

"I am in shape you know!" Trent laughed along with Dr. Hardy. They said their goodbyes and Trent caught up to Claire for the walk back to the farm.

---------------------------------------------------

Ooooo, Trent is a little sneaky one. He had to "drop off medicine" lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I had fun writing it =P

Please review and tell me how you like it…or don't I guess lol.

Thanks for reading!

-Moonseeker

p.s. This story should be continued pretty quickly.


	3. How about some coffee?

**I'm so sorry you guys that this took so long to put up! I have college classes now high school classes and its just rough for me right now. But plz enjoy this new chapter! I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! NATSUM DOES,…..so plz don't sue.**

* * *

**Trent jogged through the snow with ease and caught up to Claire in a matter of seconds. "In a hurry?"**

"**Not really…I just have a lot on my mind." The blonde looked down at the doctor's jacket, secretly loving every second she wore it. Trent looked over at her as they walked back towards the entrance of the farm, his face fell from a grin to a worried frown.**

"**..Well, do you want to talk about it? We could get some coffee at the inn and talk." Claire stopped in her tracks, her heart was screaming go but her head was screaming no. **

'_**Claire no, you have to work harder if you ever want to get him that gift'**_

"**Doctor, I would love to but I really need to get back to work."**

"**I don't want you working till you get a decent coat on!"**

"**There's only one problem with that"**

"…**?"**

"**I don't have one…" Trent looked at her with an even more concerned look. They finally reached the entrance way to the farm and stood there. Trent looked at her and warmly smiled at her, she loved that smile.**

"**If you really must go back to work Ill let you…but please keep that coat till you get one yourself. I have another at the office."**

"**But what about you on the way back? YOUR going to catch a cold"**

"**Claire Ill be fine, I'm healthy. Ill jog back to stay warm" Trent looked down at her, dreading his leave.**

"**Thank you for walking me home Doctor… a lot of people wouldn't be so nice"**

"**Any time, we're friends remember. That's what friends do, they look out for each other" **

"**Well you're a good friend" They both smiled and allowed silence between them. After a minute or so Claire looked towards the path to her farm and then looked back at Trent. "Ok, I better get going. Thanks again"**

"**Sure thing. Have a good day."**

"**You too Tr--Doctor…"**

**Trent jogged off through the snow, getting a few odd glances from the villagers as he ran by. Claire watched him until he disappeared. She then looked to the farm and realized that there was not much to do there except grab a few tools, then head to the mines, where her next few days would be spent.**

* * *

**Dr. Trent finally reached his office and was breathing lightly, jogging was easy for him. He walked through the door and into the warm office entrance where he found Eli sitting at her main desk. She looked up at him puzzled.**

"**Where's your coat?"**

"**Well Claire is borrowing it, she needed to work and didn't have a decent coat. She needs it more than I do"**

"**Awwww. Doctor your so sweet!" Red creped up on his face, but it went away almost instantly as he thought of Claire's "no" to coffee at the inn.**

**Eli and Trent have been friends since high school. They both had similar goals in life, they even dated once but it didn't work out. Both of them knew that they were friends and that's all they'd ever be, but very good friends. Trent knew many of her secrets and she knew many of his, including his insane crush on Claire the farm girl.**

"**So what happened?" Eli asked**

"**Well she had to work and was too busy to get coffee…she probably doesn't even like me, I think she's just being nice."**

"**Doctor you don't know anything! Claire is a farmer, and has no one else to help her with her work. She has a busy life, like you."**

"**But she says no all the time…why"**

"**Do you ever think that she might be nervous or shy?'**

"**Whatever…since this is my day off I think I'm going to lay down, I'm a bit tired." **

"**Ok Doctor, sleep well" Trent dragged himself up the steps and into his room. He plopped down on his bed, in a slight depression at Claire avoiding him. He slipped into a deep sleep quickly, shoes on and all.**

* * *

**PING!**

**Claire smashed another stone, a large jewel was left in the rubble. She picked it up, brushed it off and threw it into her rucksack, where there were other ancient artifacts and materials. She continued her work until her arms burned. Claire sighed, she felt dizzy and felt her face turningna pale blue color. **

"**I can't do this anymore….time to go home"**

**She picked up her tools and rucksack, flung it on her back and started dragging her worn feet to the exit of the mine. **

**No one was in the mine today, which seemed odd to her.**

**It was the third day she worked at the mine. The same routine was really paying a toll on her body. It ached everywhere and she didn't eat much because she didn't have much at the house to eat. She needed to save all the money she had for that gift.**

**Claire reached the exit to the mine and peaked outside, the snow was crashing down hard, she couldn't see even a few feet in front of her.**

"**This wasn't like this earlier! What happened!" Then it hit her, she had let her dog out in the morning and it was left outside.**

"**No! I have to get home!"**

**She hesitated for a minute then buttoned up the Doctors coat. She then took her first few steps into the storm.**

**Wind sent her hair billowing in a wild frenzy, the cold stung her body, it felt like ice was hitting her. She started to pick up her pace as much as she could. She didn't know where she was even going, all she knew was that she needed to get home. Now it was positive, along with the snow, ice actually WAS hitting her, and hard. Large pieces of hail started ripping down on her, several hit her head. Her weak body couldn't take it anymore, she collapsed.**

* * *

**Dr. Trent stared outside his bedroom window, he had another day off due to the poor weather. The snow and hail was pounding against the roof which automatically made Trent concerned for Claire. He sat there ignoring his studies completely as he stared at the window, daydreaming of a certain farm girl.**

**Knock Knock**

"**Come in Eli"**

"**Doctor do you want some hot coffee, I just made it?" He snapped out of his daydream and looked over at Eli. **

"**Of course"**

**She walked in the room and handed him a cup, she then sat on his bed looking at him. "what?" he replied.**

"**Ok what's the deal, you've been acting funny these past few days. It's because Claire didn't visit Wednesday isn't it?" Trent stared at his cup like there was a circus inside of it. Then he let out a long sigh.**

"**Eli…what did I do to make her not want to even be around me. She ALWAYS comes to say hi to us."**

"**Don't let it bug you doctor, like I said, she is busy too sometimes"**

"…**Yeah but she's never been so busy that she couldn't drop by to say hi"**

"**Ok I'm sick of it" Eli raised her voice "If you like her do something about it! Stop procrastinating. Maybe that's why shes avoiding you, because you never make a move!"**

**Trent sighed again, then took a sip of the coffee. "I don't know….thanks for the coffee Eli"**

**Eli growled '**_**ITS SO OBVIOUS WHY DON'T THEY SEE IT!' She took that as the cue for her to leave. She stood up and exited his room and closed the door. Trent was left there, left alone to think. All he could think of was that farm girl…**_


End file.
